


Soothe

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue's Micro Aus, Gen, Nightmares, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Epsilon tries to take the nightmares. It's the least he can do.





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Mini AU] Epsilon secretly soothes away Wash’s Nightmares.

Epsilon was charting out their next move when he felt the nightmare tear into his carefully constructed space in David’s mind.

Familiar faces. Some of them that Wash had never known, never met. 

Some of them unfamiliar, some of them Epsilon had never known, never met.

The movie reel of Wash’s anxieties and terrors crackled around him tearing at more and more of his bubble. Wash’s fear spiked.

Epsilon took a deep breath and stepped out into the nightmares, finding all the pieces and picking them up, taking them into himself. Slowly the nightmare cleared leaving Wash alone in a white landscape.   
  
“Epsilon?”

He put his hand on top of Washington’s head.  
  
David relaxed, his eyes drooping. Slowly grass spread out underneath them, cool wind, the smell of barbecue and pine, a cat slowly approaching, trilling in greeting. A happier dream.

Epsilon flickered and went off deeper into Washington’s mind letting the nightmare explode and wash over him. 

He was the one that remembered. That was his purpose. 

Wash had run away for him. Protected him. This was the least he could do.

AIs don’t have tears, but sometimes Epsilon felt them anyway. Computer code running down his face.That was a bad dream.  
  
He remembered the feeling of inhaling and exhaling and it made him feel better, and then focused on Wash’s heartbeat, which was always soothing.

Blood Gulch was getting closer and closer. What they would find there…

Well, maybe Alpha would be able to help them both with the nightmares. 


End file.
